1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information measuring device.
2. Related Art
There has been known a portable biological information measuring device worn on the body of a user to measure biological information. The portable biological information measuring device has been spread as a “wearable device” through, for example, improvement of wearability.
For example, JP-A-2005-185631 (Patent Literature 1) introduces a biological information measuring device of a wristwatch type that measures a pulse wave using a pulse wave sensor mounted thereon in a state in which a user wears the biological information measuring device on the arm of the user.
WO 2010/089828 (Patent Literature 2) introduces a biological information measuring device of a wristwatch type or a belt type mounted with an inertial sensor such as an acceleration sensor and worn on the arm or the waist of a user to measure a moving distance, body motions, and the like of the user during exercise such as walking or running.
According to the growing health awareness in recent years, there is an increasing demand for a wearable device have mounted with a plurality of sensors, capable of measuring and detecting a more variety of biological information, position information, and the like, and excellent in wearability and having a high fitting feeling.
However, when it is attempted to give a variety of measuring and detecting functions to the wearable devices, the number of components mounted thereon increases and the devices are increased in size. It is likely that wearability and portability are spoiled. Further, since power consumption increase when functions of the devices increase, it is difficult to measure biological information for a sufficiently long period.